MicroNations Fandom:Chat/Logs/27 July 2014
23:42:45 My page is not in British English because the rule has only been enforced for 5 days (or so), and I haven't had time. 23:42:45 Even if you were correct- wouldn't that just show how ridiculous the rule is? 23:43:05 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat 23:43:17 No, I would assume that someone else who speaks American English, wrongly "corrected" the spelling of words on your page. 23:43:31 And not that you were at fault. 23:43:33 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 23:44:07 By the way UCS, I have corrected your article. It was just 2 words that needed to be corrected, but It is important, as rules are rules. 23:44:29 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat 23:44:49 I think it makes microwiki more unappealing 23:44:58 And Sabovia, as it turns out, just about every word in My nation's article is spelled exactly the same in both Dialects, so I did not even need to change anything. :D 23:45:23 We should be user friendly and allow to write in general english. 23:45:52 I wish that was the case. However, it is nice to have some consistency in spelling. I am almost glad for the rule. 23:47:07 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 23:47:15 Welcome back friend. o/ 23:47:21 Ah :D 23:47:42 Favourite, favorite. Color, colour. Why does it matter? 23:47:47 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 23:48:07 It sounds a little better, in my opinion. British English may as well be my Favourite. ;) 23:48:12 Heh, heheh 23:48:30 The rule on British English cannot and shall not be removed, as it was voted on by the entire team at MicroWiki Foundation. 23:48:42 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 23:49:05 let me guess, the majority of the people on this team use british english 23:49:08 How lovely 23:49:09 You know Sabovia, I was at first Infuriated by this Rule. However, as I learned to live with it, I grew to like it and accept it. 23:49:14 Strange how that works. 23:49:25 UCS: No, actually, alot of them are American. 23:49:33 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 23:49:43 I have no problem with british english. I use to live in ireland for crying out loud LOL. 23:49:48 Really?! 23:50:01 What was their reasoning for to make it a rule 23:50:13 Because it was the "correct English", apparently. 23:50:23 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 23:50:24 Yes. I agree completely with them. 23:50:35 hahaha that's some b*llsh*t 23:50:38 language evolves 23:50:45 It's also the most taught. 23:50:55 And spoken, I believe. 23:51:03 Depends 23:51:03 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 23:51:16 By the way Sabovia, I hope that my recent week-long absence from MicroWiki will not affect my... 23:51:19 "Prospects" 23:51:22 UC: However much you protest, the rule shall remain. 23:51:26 If you know what I mean. 23:51:28 No, it shouldn't. 23:51:32 And yes, I do. 23:51:32 Good, good. 23:51:39 The problem though is that you can't enforce it 23:51:44 -!- KingLloyd has left Special:Chat 23:51:50 I don't know all the rules of british english 23:51:53 I was never taught them 23:51:58 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 23:52:11 We can enforce it. 23:52:13 And we have. 23:52:20 By using bots that correct the spelling. 23:52:39 Sabovia, I apologise for being so narcissistically insistent on that position. 23:52:41 A few users reverted it, but apologized after their warnings. 23:52:48 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 23:53:19 UC, then it's the perfect time to learn. 23:53:29 It's not useful 23:53:34 It will be easier if you set your Spell Check to "BrEng". 23:53:34 And i don't have the time to learn 23:53:40 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 23:53:42 Ai ai ai, this "Athenian Federation" Girl messaged you, Sabovia. 23:53:43 I can't do that 23:53:49 Why not? 23:53:58 I can show you how to do that, UCS 23:54:07 I have papers and stuff to write here. In America. I will get marked off in school for writing this way 23:54:10 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 23:54:21 Why on earth would that happen? 23:54:30 You must have stubborn teachers. 23:54:35 It happened to my sister actually when she moved schools going from ireland to the US 23:54:36 Do you write your reports in Word? 23:54:43 or online? 23:54:47 I don't have word 23:54:50 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 23:54:51 i have a chromebook 23:54:56 everything is google drive 23:54:59 Ah, well, can't help you. 23:55:32 But all articles need to be written in British English. 23:55:32 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 23:55:33 Chromebook..? What on earth is that? Is it some sort of futuristic pornographic magazine? *apologies for that* 23:55:44 As long as I don't get penalized 23:56:09 Your article being in American English is not a banable offense while I'm in charge. 23:56:10 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 23:56:11 hahaha chromebooks are essentially google based laptops 23:56:17 However refusing to write your article in British English is. 23:56:23 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 23:56:39 That seems fair, does it not? 23:56:42 I can't entirely refuse. 23:56:47 Even if i wanted 23:56:54 Because I don't know it lol 23:57:15 I knew that, UCS. If you did not already know, Despite my Autism, I can actually understand sarcasm, and use it on a regular basis. Odd how that works, honestly. 23:57:16 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 23:57:20 And I know I'm not the only one on microwiki who doesn't know british english 23:57:38 23:57:44 Ahaaa... 23:58:23 It's not finished, (like alot of stuff here, but it will do for now) 23:58:32 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 23:58:39 whoa whoa whoa 23:58:45 Some of this is crazy 23:58:52 you're controlling word choice 23:59:09 I understand the whole looking professional and having a uniform language 23:59:10 It's FAVOURable ;D 23:59:19 XD 23:59:27 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat 23:59:44 omg do you guys actually call baseball rounders?! 23:59:50 What? 23:59:54 What is that? 00:00:06 And I've never heard of anti-clockwise 00:00:18 I'm from Florida, and where I'm from, it's known as Baseball. 00:00:27 And Counter-Clockwise. 00:00:46 Well you can't use those terms according to the new british english rule 00:00:53 it's rounders and anti-clockwise 00:00:59 ;) 00:01:28 That, my friend, is absolute horse cleavage. 00:01:36 XD I just made that up. 00:02:26 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 00:03:00 Really Sabovia? Baseball now has to be Rounders? That sounds like a cheap game you'd play at a bar. 00:03:15 Not the American Pastime. 00:03:16 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 00:03:29 My apologies if that is mis-spelled. 00:03:35 So this british english rule, does it just include spelling or does it also include terminology 00:03:35 I'm sorry, didn't I make myself clear? All articles MUST be written in British English, THAT is British English. 00:03:59 According to my british english speaking sources on facebook 00:04:01 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 00:04:04 I don't see how we can enforce a British English rule without enforcing it's spelling. 00:04:05 Rounders is british slang 00:04:09 Nope. 00:04:12 It's the British word for it. 00:04:18 Sabovia... 00:04:22 that is the same thing./ 00:04:28 You guys don't even play baseball 00:04:32 i mean im sure some do 00:04:34 Yes, but that's the British term for it. 00:04:35 but really? 00:04:42 British English applies to spelling. 00:04:46 And terms. 00:05:10 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 00:05:18 Well now you're expecting the impossible 00:05:45 I honestly don't see how we can enforce a British English rule without enforcing British spelling, that's the entire point of it. 00:05:49 Now, this matter is closed. 00:05:52 I'm not going out of my way to look for every single british english exception for every little thing i say on microwiki 00:05:55 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 00:05:56 Although I am afraid I have to accept that, I will continue to regard that term as a Cheap Game you'd find at a Bar, and complete and utter ridiculousness. 00:06:04 I'm not arguing the spelling 00:06:11 I'm arguing now about the word choice 00:06:13 Again, this matter is closed. 00:06:47 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 00:07:02 BTW: The rule applies on articles ONLY. 00:07:07 Sabovia, look at the situation this way: Americans should have the right to use American Terms. Even if they are spelled using British English, I think the terms "Baseball" and "Counter-clockwise" are completely Optional. 00:07:12 Not blogs, not threads, not messages. 00:07:23 Now, this matter is closed. 00:07:29 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 00:07:42 All right then. I understand completely. This matter is closed. 00:08:08 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 00:08:14 You are free to submit your concerns on my wall. 00:08:56 Apply the dynamics of this whole issue and conversation to a world scale and WOW, now you see why the world is effed up 00:09:00 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 00:09:21 -!- UCS123 has left Special:Chat 00:09:26 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat 00:09:29 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 00:09:36 UCS, this matter is closed. Or rather it is cloused, in British English. 00:09:43 No. 00:09:44 I'm only joking about that one. XD 00:09:46 It's closed. 00:09:54 I warned him more than once. 00:10:21 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 00:10:22 Oh come on Sabovia, Lighten up. I enjoy it when you are happy. :) 00:10:39 This trivial issue should not affect anything. 00:11:07 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 00:11:17 If you ignore warnings, it's your fault. 00:11:44 !updatelogs 00:11:44 Sabovia: Logs updated (added ~171 to log page). 00:11:55 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 00:11:56 Well, then I shall heed your warnings. Like I have been. Are you Implying that I have not? (At least since I began following rules XD) 00:12:09 That was a reply to "lighten up"> 00:12:35 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 00:12:40 I realise that. My reply does not change. :P 00:12:47 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 00:13:15 The rule does apply on spelling, why wouldn't it? 00:13:30 It's obvious it would apply. 00:13:35 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 00:13:45 I am confused. My reply was a question. 00:13:52 "Are you Implying that I have not?" 00:13:58 And I've chose not to answer it. 00:14:05 I see. 00:14:11 I will respect that as well. 00:14:29 Because I never implied that you implied that. 00:14:31 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 00:14:47 Actually, I did answer it "That was a reply to "lighten up". 00:14:54 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 00:15:09 I am very very confused at this point in time. :( 00:15:49 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat 00:17:15 -!- OrangeHills has left Special:Chat 00:18:51 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 00:44:49 -!- RepublicofSmithvilleGovernment has joined Special:Chat 00:45:14 -!- RepublicofSmithvilleGovernment has left Special:Chat 01:20:06 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 04:40:04 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 05:54:02 -!- MCSEli has joined Special:Chat 05:54:47 -!- MCSEli has left Special:Chat 06:45:10 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 07:30:06 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 07:40:04 -!- LurkSAR has joined Special:Chat 07:40:36 -!- LurkSAR has left Special:Chat 08:30:05 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 08:40:05 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 09:05:07 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 12:20:06 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 12:45:05 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 14:09:36 -!- OrangeHills has joined Special:Chat 14:10:02 -!- OrangeHills has left Special:Chat 15:46:03 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 15:46:50 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 15:47:37 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 15:48:23 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 15:49:09 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 15:49:56 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 15:50:42 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 15:51:28 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 15:52:08 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 15:52:55 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 15:53:41 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 15:54:27 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 15:55:14 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 15:56:00 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 15:56:46 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 15:56:59 -!- OrangeHills has joined Special:Chat 15:57:12 -!- SwindonCountry has left Special:Chat 15:57:13 Da'wegs Swindon! o/ how are you today? 15:57:25 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 15:58:10 -!- OrangeHills has left Special:Chat 15:58:11 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 15:58:57 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 15:59:44 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:00:31 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:01:18 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:02:04 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:02:50 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:03:37 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:04:23 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:05:10 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:05:56 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:06:42 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:07:29 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:08:15 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:09:01 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:09:48 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:10:34 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:11:20 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:12:07 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:12:53 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:13:39 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:14:26 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:15:12 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:15:58 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:16:45 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:17:31 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:18:17 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:19:04 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:19:50 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:20:37 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:21:23 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:22:09 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:22:56 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:23:42 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:24:28 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:25:15 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:26:01 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:26:47 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:27:34 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:27:39 -!- KingLloyd has joined Special:Chat 16:27:53 Good day to you all... 16:27:59 -!- SwindonCountry has left Special:Chat 16:28:05 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:28:51 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:29:37 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:30:24 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:31:10 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:31:57 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:32:43 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:33:39 -!- SwindonCountry has left Special:Chat 16:33:40 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:34:36 -!- SwindonCountry has left Special:Chat 17:35:07 -!- KingLloyd has joined Special:Chat 17:35:18 -!- KingLloyd has joined Special:Chat 17:35:44 -!- KingLloyd has left Special:Chat 18:25:05 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 19:35:06 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 20:20:07 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 20:44:11 -!- OrangeHills has joined Special:Chat 20:46:18 -!- OrangeHills has left Special:Chat 22:20:05 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 2014 07 27